


Today I even thought I'd wear a dress

by Geekisonfire



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Anal Play, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Cum Play, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut, bottom!dallon, brallon, dom!brendon, oversensitivity, sub!dallon, top!brendon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekisonfire/pseuds/Geekisonfire
Summary: Dallon decided to act on that infamous song lyric with amazing results.





	Today I even thought I'd wear a dress

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Dallon's song 'Better than Me' (By The Brobecks) Particularly the lyric which is featured in the title. I've had this idea knocking around for a while and I finally got around to writing it. And yes in this one dallon is bottom and sub but I may also write ones where he is dom and brendon is sub - I like reading both. Hope you enjoy

Brendon stared at Dallon in disbelief, he’d come home after a long day in the studio, he was looking forward to sitting outside in the warm summers breeze, maybe have a beer or two and then order take out and go up to bed with Dallon and their dogs; what had actually happened was far from his original plans.

He’d opened the door to find himself alone, Dallon had left a note explaining his absence:

“Sorry I’m not home b, I went over to breezy’s, I’ll be back before 8, there’s beer in the fridge and a takeout being delivered at 5 love you, dal x”

Brendon smiled at the use of their pet names, he reread the letter whilst heading over to the fridge to find the aforementioned beer.

“Well looks like it’s just us” he said to penny and bogart. He wandered around the house, feeling at a bit of a loss for what to do, he had half an hour before food was being delivered which wasn’t long enough to take the dogs for a walk but was just too long to warrant getting too deeply involved in anything. He decided to play a bit of fallout 4, it was something that required minimal effort after all.

Meanwhile at breezy’s Dallon was freaking out

“I don’t know breezy what if he doesn’t like it?? What if he thinks I’m weird?!” breezy could tell Dallon was spiralling

“Just relax, this is something you’ve wanted for ages, and if he doesn’t accept you for that then is he really worth being with?” she reasoned, Dallon’s eyes opened in shock and disbelief;

“How could you even say that? I love him I don’t know what I’d do without him” the panic was rising in his voice, breezy smirked.

“Then haven’t you just answered your question?” she paused waiting for it to sink in, Dallon still seemed panicked so she continued, “You love him, and he loves you, isn’t that all you really need to know? It doesn’t matter what he thinks, all that matters is that he loves you and you love him.”

Dallon’s shoulders fell in defeat, he could see where she was coming from, he slumped on the bed and mumbled,

“That doesn’t make it any less scary.” Breezy sat down next to him and took his hand in hers,

“Nothing we do in life is ever going to be not scary, all that means is you must be doing something right, if we never did anything outside of our comfort zone we’d never get anything done, now you best be going, its already 7 and you said you’d be back by 8”

Dallon picked himself up off the bed and gave breezy a hug,

“Thank you” he turned to leave “for everything.”

Brendon was pacing, it was 7:30 and Dallon still wasn’t back, he had scarfed down the take away without even thinking if he should’ve saved some for Dallon and now he was overthinking literally everything he had ever said or done in relation to Dallon, he couldn’t possibly understand where Dallon was or what was taking so goddamned long.

7:45 and Brendon had taken to pacing the hallway waiting to see when dallons car was going to pull up.

7:50 and Brendon was counting the minutes as they went, time moving far too slowly for him. All he wanted to do was to see Dallon, where was he?

7:56 he heard dallons car pull up onto the driveway, he was sure something bad had happened, why else would he disappear for this long without explaining what had happened or why he was at breezy’s

7:57 and all he wanted to do was to fling open the front door march out and demand that Dallon tell him why he was just sitting in the car instead of coming in and saying hello like a normal human being.

7:59 and the lock turned in the door, Brendon had moved back into the living room trying to act casual, like he hadn’t been pacing the hallway for the past 15 minutes waiting for his boyfriend to get home.

8:00 Brendon swore his heart stopped.

Dallon walked into the living room in a dark blue velvet dress that probably would be below the knees on normal human beings but was barely mid-thigh on his giant of a boyfriend. It was straight down on Dallon, from shoulder to hips. And the front, that was the best bit; it had a deep plunging v neck that showed off the top of dallons slightly sculpted body, barely covering his nipples on either side. It had a band across the top making it look like Dallon was wearing a collar, which only served to turn Brendon on even more.

Brendon has been staring a while now and it was starting to make Dallon nervous, he hadn’t said anything either which didn’t help matters.

“Umm so um what do you think is it- I mean do you think-“ Dallon couldn’t get the words out he started fidgeting trying to calm his nerves and get the words out

“Bedroom now” Brendon growled, he had a look of pure lust in his eyes, Dallon was frozen he’d never been more turned on in his life. “I said now” Brendon said standing up and pulling Dallon over his shoulder, carrying him up to their bedroom.

“Is this what you’ve been doing all day huh?? Been trying to decide which dress makes you look like the biggest slut? Which one would make me bend you over and fuck you the minute I laid eyes on you?” Dallon whimpered, the dirty talk going straight to his cock. “Did you go the whole mile? Hmmm? Tell me are you wearing panties like a good slut?”

Dallon nodded shyly while trying to rut himself against Brendon’s back.

“I didn’t hear you slut?? Was that a yes, well? Aren’t you going to say it properly?”

“Yes sir, I’m wearing panties” Dallon admitted, he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Brendon groaned and threw Dallon down onto the bed.

“You’re such a good slut aren’t you dal, my perfect little whore just for me, no one else gets to see you like this isn’t that right?” he sat back up onto his knees and drunk in the sight in front of him, Dallon was splayed out on the bed, the dress had risen up to just above his hips revealing a set of silk blue panties with lacy edges and a dark wet spot accumulating in the front.

Dallon moaned at the words,

“nghhh yes sir, just for you, your slut” he was twisting his hands into the sheets, trying to do anything to distract himself from the heat that was pooling in his stomach.

“You are going to follow every order aren’t you dal, like a good boy, tell me you’ll be a good boy dal”

“Yes, sir anything for you just please please touch me sir I’m so so hard please I need it so bad” he begged, writhing on the sheets, his cock straining against the thin material of his panties.

“You’re going to touch yourself dal, and I’m gonna watch, and I’m gonna take pictures so when you’re not here I can have something as a keepsake” Dallon moaned at his words, so happy to get some kind of relief even if it was his own hands instead of Brendon’s like he wanted.

Dallon brought a hand down to his cock, pulling it out from his panties, even just the slightest friction was getting him close, he ran his thumb across the slit, dragging the precum down his cock as lube, he could feel Brendon’s eyes like lasers boring into him. He ran his hand up and down his cock, only applying the slightest pressure when he heard the click of the camera, Brendon had gotten the polaroid out. He felt himself blush.

“This is no time to be getting embarrassed dal, I don’t wanna see you stop for a second, keep going baby, I know you want to, just let go, do what you want me to do.”

Brendon’s words encouraged him, he got more confident, dragging his hand down with more purpose, moaning like a whore, putting on a show for Brendon. With each stroke the fire in his belly grew more intense. Brendon hadn’t said he could cum, but he also didn’t say he had to ask. Dallon thought he better ask just in case.

“Can I cum sir?? Please I need it so bad sir, I’m so close please just let me cum” he whimpered, all the while still jerking himself off slowly.

“Ah I think you can beg better than that baby, go on, show me how much you want to cum, put on a show for me, beg like the slut you are.” Brendon instructed, he hadn’t touched himself yet, so of course he was going to torture Dallon that little bit longer.

“Please sir I’ll do anything if you let me cum please it hurts so bad I need to cum please please sir please-“ Dallon had to stop stroking he knew if he carried on he would be hurtling over an edge he couldn’t come back from

“Did I tell you to stop?? No, I didn’t think so, keep stroking and keep begging, I know you can last longer” Brendon instructed, Dallon felt like he was going to burst; but he had to be good for Brendon.

Oversensitivity was beginning to effect Dallon, he was nearly sobbing now with every stroke as Brendon took polaroid after polaroid of the mess in front of him, Dallon wasn’t even sure if he was saying words any more, all he knew was that he needed a release, he squeezed his eyes shut and took shallow laboured breaths trying to keep in some sort of control but he could feel himself slipping, the dress was now a sticky mess on him, bunched somewhere around his chest, and his panties were dripping with precum, stuck to his hips.

Brendon leaned in and whispered in dallons ears those words he so needed to hear;

“You can cum now baby” he took a step back to watch the sight in front of him. The wind seemed to be knocked out of Dallon, he hung on the edge for a few seconds before falling straight over it. The orgasm ripped through him, it seemed to last forever, rope after rope of cum landed on his dress, he was almost certain he blacked out for a minute, once he had finally stopped cumming he had a minute to catch his breath, he still hadn’t opened his eyes when he felt Brendon shuffle up towards him.

“What do you say?” he asked, voice dripping in lust

“Thank you, sir,” Dallon mumbled

“I hope you can go for round two dal, I still haven’t cum yet, did you think I would just get myself off when I could get you to do it for me? My little slut” he whispered in dallons ear, Dallon shivered, feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

“Anything for you sir” he replied, he pushed himself up, so he was looking at Brendon. “I’d do anything for you”

Brendon pushed Dallon back, straddling him being careful to avoid his still sensitive cock. He began to kiss down dallons neck, leaving bites here and there just to remind Dallon who he belonged to, making his way down to the top of Dallon’s dress.

He began pulling the dress up over dallons head which was no easy feat with Dallon in the state he was in.

“Good boy you’re doing so well, love you so much” he muttered in between bites and kisses, once the dress was all the way off Brendon had a chance to finally get a good look at his boyfriend below him.

He looked a mess, cum splattered in the gap where the dress plunged, body flushed with heat hair messed up and eyes blown out. The panties completed the look, trapping his cock up against his stomach soaked in a mix of precum and cum. Brendon took one more picture for good measure then went back to the action at hand.

The kisses became sloppier the further down they got, when he reached the waistband of the panties he left a nice dark mark which made Dallon groan in oversensitivity. Brendon pulled the panties off his boyfriend and began kissing the inside of dallons thighs, leaving mark after mark like a trail up to his treasure.

Brendon took one last look up at Dallon before running his tongue around the rim of dallons pretty ass. This caused Dallon to groan out and recoil, but Brendon had a hold on his hip, he kept his tongue flush against dallons hole, pushing in slowly, savouring the noises that Dallon was making.

He pulled back and open their bedside drawer, reaching for the lube he knew they kept in there

“Cherry?” he asked Dallon

“Really? How cliché is that?” he mumbled with a sigh

“Oh come on I don’t wanna go digging and it’s all cherries on top” Brendon replied

Dallon relented with a sigh, he was slowly recovering from the first orgasm and all those kisses and marks Brendon had left on him was starting to get him going again. Brendon slowly pushed in his index finger, Dallon sighed as he felt Brendon get in to his knuckle.

Brendon started working him open, he could tell Dallon was getting into this, and he wasn’t about to let Dallon get it all his way, he pushed a second finger in, scissoring to stretch him open, all the while avoiding dallons sweet spot. He could tell Dallon was getting frustrated, he kept rocking down on Brendon’s fingers, trying to get the deeper inside him, trying to bear down on his prostate.

“Ooh someone’s getting a bit antsy”

“Don’t play bren-“ Dallon started before Brendon cut him off

“Bren? Have you forgotten your place? You know what you should call me, don’t think I’m letting you get off lightly don’t forget who’s in charge here” Brendon snapped

Dallon hung his head

“But sir please all this teasing is too much, I just need you in me I don’t need any more prep please please just fuck me it’s all I need. Fill me up sir please” Dallon whimpered.

“If I stop now dal I won’t be going any easier I’m gonna slam into you and I won’t stop until I’ve cum, so I’ll tell you again; remember who’s in charge or you’ll be facing the consequences” Brendon reprimanded. But Dallon wouldn’t let up, he kept rocking down on Brendon who had now added a third finger, trying to do anything to get him to hit his prostate.

“That’s it! I warned you” Brendon said. He removed his fingers, Dallon wined at the loss of them, but his whines quickly turned to choked moans when Brendon slammed in to the hilt. Brendon paused for a minute, later he’d tell Dallon it was to stop himself from cumming too quickly but really it was to check that Dallon was ok with carrying on.

Once he started moving he set up a relentless pace, slamming into Dallon non-stop, changing his angle ever so slightly until finally-

“Nghhh- fuckkkkkk sir please nghh mmhhh” Dallon shouted. Brendon pinned dallons hips down and fucked in at the same angle, making sure he was hitting Dallon’s prostate every time.

“Fuck dal you’re so tight, I’m gonna cum dal I love you baby, can you cum with me please baby. I need you to cum for me baby come on cum for me now” Brendon groaned into dallons ear before making one last thrust and stilling inside him.

Dallon could feel Brendon’s cum pumping into him, filling him up, that thought alone was enough to send him over the edge, he came untouched with Brendon pumping hot cum into him. Once they had both finished Brendon pulled out of Dallon, his cum slowly dripping back out of his tight ass. It was too good a picture to miss, he took one last one of Dallon fucked out with cum dripping out of his hole and his own cum staining his stomach.

Brendon stood up and headed to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth.

“Come on dal, you’ve gotta get cleaned up, you’ll regret it in the morning if you don’t” he said before returning to their bed. “Or at least let me clean you up properly”

Dallon pushed himself up into a sitting position and let Brendon clean the cum off his ass and stomach, they’d have to wash their sheets tomorrow.

“Breezy’s gonna hate me” Dallon mumbled

“Whys that?”

“It’s her dress” Dallon mumbled before snuggling up to Brendon

Brendon needed to remember to thank breezy for the dress and to buy her a new one, it was the best idea anyone had ever had to put Dallon in a dress he thought before pulling Dallon closer into his arms and falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are always very much appreciated as are comments and all that jazz - also disclaimer i do not own or claim to own Dallon, The Brobecks, Panic at the Disco or anything they are associated with. As always this is all a work of fiction.


End file.
